Perfect Match
by Niki
Summary: Kay shares a secret with everyone that just may tare apart her family.
1. To All the Happiness

Perfect Match  
  
To All The Happiness  
  
Kay looked on at Miguel and Charity as they danced the night away. Charity had finally gotten what she wanted. Miguel, to herself and they were finally married. Kay some where inside wanted to be happy for the couple. They had over come so many obstacales, most of which she had created. But she was over that now since she had lost everything. Everything that had mattered a year ago, when she was so blinded by her hate for her mother and cousin. She could still feel the car slamming into her stomach, the realization of pain and shock. She could still hear her mother, Grace, crying, telling her that she would be okay. To just hold on.  
  
"Why couldn't they just let me die?"she whispered as she watched the couple dance in all their happiness.  
  
"Kay"Jessica's irritating voice came to her ears. She hated that voice, it always reminded her of reality. She looked up, her eyes a bit dazed.  
  
"Yeah Jessica"she put on a fake smile.  
  
"I thought you might want some wine"Jessica said tenderly handing Kay a glass of the expensive stuff Theresa had provided for her brother's wedding.  
  
"Sure. Thank you." Kay excepted the glass standing then went out onto the balcony of the Crane mansion. She looked to the sky and smirked raising her glass. "Here is to the happy couple, and to all the frieken happiness in the world." She sipped not meaning a word she'd said.  
  
  
  
She didn't notice the man in the dark. The one who had watched her for a while inside but decided he couldn't be in the same room as another happy couple. See they had something in common. They were both two people scorned by love. Both two people after something they wanted but could never have, but of course they didn't know that at the moment.  
  
____ A/n:  
  
Hope I'll get some reviews, crossing my fingers. Really I just hope you enjoyed this. I'll be updating soon. 


	2. Strangers In The Night

Perfect Match  
  
Stanger In the Night  
  
Fox Crane watched Kay, the way the moon kissed the top of her hair. The way she held back tears as she drank the wine. Her short black dress that was held in place by staps conformed to her body. He thought she was very beautiful, although he wished on all the stars she was Theresa. Free of her love for Ethan his half brother. Of course it was always Ethan who got everything, except the Crane name and fortune.  
  
  
  
He then saw Kay benet break down after she had been trying so hard not to. He came out of the darkness and spoke to her softly. "Miss are you okay?"he asked.  
  
  
  
She looked up embarrassed at herself for breaking down. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." she began to dry her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Miss" he tried again. "You don't seem fine."  
  
  
  
"Well I am"she whispered looking over his shoulder at her mother, and David whom was still in Harmony causing trouble with her parents.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should take you back inside, Miss"Fox smiled as he helped her to her feet.  
  
  
  
"Look cut it with the "Miss" crap. My name is Kay Bennet. Get it?"she asked brushing off her dress.  
  
  
  
"Fine, perhaps I should take you home. You obviously can't drive." He pointed to the wine glass sitting on the balcony.  
  
  
  
"I don't just ride with some one I don't know. Pasides its my cousin's wedding. Wouldn't want her to think I was trying ot ruin it by leaving." Kay looked into his eyes. There was something there, a kind of sad loneliness. "Whats your name anyway?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Fox Crane." He stated on a sigh. Sure he belonged to the world's richest family, so what. It was just a name with money to back it up.  
  
  
  
"Wow. I can't believe your Fox Crane. I've heard a lot about you"Kay added.  
  
  
  
Fox frowned slightly as he shoved his hands in his pant pockets. "Good or bad?"  
  
  
  
"Bad, actually. Ethan has told us about you, hes my half brother."  
  
  
  
"Oh so your Ethan's lil sis? If he knew we were this close he'd be very angry." Fox smirked slightly, but noticed Kay's stare. "What?"  
  
  
  
"You guys look alike"Kay said peering closer to Fox's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Except that I'm a full blooded Crane, and Ethan just got passed off as one for years"Fox stated coldly. He hated Ethan with a passion. He walked over to the balcony and clasped his hands out in front of him, peering out into the darkness. Kay followed suit.  
  
  
  
"So why are you out here?"Kay asked.  
  
  
  
He looked to the moon for a second. "Do you know what its like to love someone, when you have never known true love yourself, but that person will never love you."  
  
  
  
Kay nodded. God yes did she know what that felt like. "Yeah actually I do."  
  
  
  
"Wanna tell me about it over lunch tommorow?"Fox asked suddenly. He didn't know why he felt such a strong pull to this girl. It was like their was this connection and he had just latched on without meaning to.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?"Kay asked.  
  
  
  
"Lunch? Is there a problem?"he asked seriously.  
  
  
  
"Okay I can see your definetly serious. So I guess lunch would be nice."  
  
  
  
"How about twelve noon. I'll meet you at the Hamony Book Store Cafe, then."  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Fox then decided it was time to get to bed, it was after all around one thirty. "Goodnight." He called going inside.  
  
Kay smiled, a real genuine smile for the first time in a year. "Maybe I won't be out in the cold, mother."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoyed this. I'll be updatin soon. Please review, review. reviews are what fuel me to write more. 


	3. What Your Eyes Told Me

Perfect Match  
  
What Your Eyes Told Me  
  
  
  
Theresa sat down beside Fox on the couch. He was reading the news paper when he glanced over at her. He had the sudden urge to kiss her but didn't. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore a blue, and red stripped shirt, with blue pants.  
  
She smiled. "Hi."  
  
  
  
'God save me from that smile', he thought. "Hello Theresa."  
  
  
  
"Tonight we are having this great dinner. My mom and brothers are coming. Its just a small celebration before Miguel goes off on his honey moon with Charity. Will you come?"  
  
  
  
"Um sure. I suppose I could. Mind if I bring a date?"he asked as she raised her eyebrows in surprize. It was funny how she was surprized by him even after a year.  
  
  
  
"Ah yeah.Tha'd be great. So who is she?"Theresa smiled as he moved to get off the couch. He folded the paper and smiled as he leaned in really close.  
  
  
  
"Your so curious"he laughed walking out of the living room.  
  
  
  
Theresa smirked after him. Now she was really curious as to whom he was bringing to dinner.  
  
  
  
Kay was walking from the university to the cafe. She had just gotten out of class, and she had no plans for the rest of the day. She looked above and saw clouds gathering. Then, thinking back to last night she thought of the handsome Fox Crane whom she was meeting at the cafe. She smiled. Actually she couldn't stop smiling. Simone had asked her why she kept smiling and she just couldn't answer. She just couldn't tell anyone about Fox.  
  
  
  
She crossed the street as traffic halted, and entered the book store and went to seat by the window. She took her sketchpad out of her pink and white Jansport bakpack. She began to sketch Fox's eyes first. She didn't know why, but she just had to get those sad blue eyes out, and since telling someone about him wasn't the best thing to do right now, this was the next best thing. She heard the bell jingle, and looked up to see him approaching. He sat down opposite of her in the booth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi. You look really good"the words flew from his mouth before he realised it.  
  
  
  
Kay blushed. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I was deciding on if I should come or not."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? Did Theresa tell you about me?" Kay asked, alarmed.  
  
  
  
"No, actually I didn't tell anyone about you. I wouldn't want them to say how bad I would be for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't tell anyone about you either. I didn't want anyone to tell me that I'd ruin your life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have that in common I suppose."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. So what do you want for lunch, I'm starved." Kay began to put the sketchpad up, but Fox reached for it. He gently took it from her, smiling. When he saw what she had drawn, he looked up. She was avoiding his eyes by looking away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My eyes"he said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. See last night you looked sad. And my art teacher says that the eyes are the window to the soul."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you want to see my soul, Kay? I don't think you do. I think your this sad broken girl, who needs to hold onto something, because your afraid the next time you slip you won't get up again." He handed her the sketchpad back. She slipped it into her bakpack witch she sat on the floor. "Or at least thats what your eyes are telling me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"About what?"he asked quickly intrigued by the auburn hair girl that he couldn't rattle so easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That I saw your eyes. That I saw through your facade of hardness. That I saw your hurt."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Who said my hardness was an act?"Fox was really intrigued by her now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay held up her hands in defense. "Sorry, I just blabbed everything out. But I was only saying what your eyes told me."  
  
  
  
  
  
He laughed for a moment. Kay found his laugh very sexy although she didn't know why. She just sighed to herself in a dreamy way, then became annoyed when he didn't stop laughing. "What in the hell is so funny?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You. You actually believe that I'm lonely, and afraid, and all that crap. Well I'm not. I'm....more of a loner. I chose to be alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked outside to see it snowing. This was great, she hadn't drove so now she was sranded with the hot guy. "Believe me Fox, no one wants to be alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Kay Bennet the insightful. I don't WANT to be alone. I WANT to be with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I want to be with her and love her. Seeing as how that isn't going to happen I have to be alone." He thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well its snowing, I should head home"Kay smiled gently reaching for her bookbag.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you drive?"Fox asked looking outside to see the massive build up of snow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, because if I had I would definetly find some where other than home to go to"Kay stated frowning as she stood.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We could go back to my place." Fox smiled firmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh really. And just what would we do there?"Kay smirked slidding the bakpack onto her left shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Common" he grabbed his keys. "I'm sure we'll think of something to keep us occupied"he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your a pervert aren't you?"Kay rolled her eyes heading out into the storm brewing up outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
A/n:I have to leave off there. Just to make you want more. Remember to review. Reviews are what drive me to write and update. Please keep that in mind. 


	4. What Kind of A Friend

Perfect Match  
  
  
  
What Kind Of A Friend  
  
  
  
Kay stepped out of Fox's car, and followed him up the walk to his loft that he rarely stayed in, since most of his nights were spent at the Crane mansion. He unlocked the door and let them in. Kay saw a big couch against the wall, and then there was this walk out balcony behind it, that overlooked the Harmony bay. Paintings were on the wall, and it was a pretty wll alluminated room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So are you still hungry?"Fox asked walking into the kitchen, opposite the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Kay smiled making herelf comfy on the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well what would you?"Fox asked getting some brandy from the bar, and poured some into a glass.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about a grilled chesse sandwhich. Unless its to difficult for a rich boy like you to make."she joked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually I don't know how to cook one."  
  
  
  
"Your kidding right?"Kay asked wide eyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shyly he smiled, "No I'm not."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kay got off the couch and walked over to him. "Well I will just have to teach you how then." She went over to the fridge and started to pull the cheese out, while ordering him to get the bread.  
  
  
  
Later On:  
  
  
  
  
  
Nicholas Foxworthy Crane sat on the edge of the couch. He had just discovered how to make a grilled cheese sandwhich, all because some girl had taught him how. But she wasn't just some girl, she was Kay Bennet. His brother's sister. She was so beautiful, and yet here she was sitting with him. Telling him her story. Everything, about Miguel, the baby. How she had lost the baby, and the hopes of Miguel with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I should probable be getting home, its late." Kay said glancing at her purple and white watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fox glanced at his also, and saw that it was eleven thirty. They had missed Theresa's dinner, but after Kay had just told him everything, he didn't think she'd wanna go anway. "Kay, its eleven thirty, you should stay here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nah, I couldn't impose. Pasides there's a bus station right around the corner. I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I insist. What kind of a friend would I be if I let you wander around this late?" He smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, what kind of a friend would you be, Fox?"Kay titled her head wondering would he answer her question.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't exactly know how to answer, so he kissed her lightly. Then murmured against her lips. "Not a very good one ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really should go, before something happens." Kay smiled and stood. Fox stood also his frame towering over her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kay it was a kiss, nothing more. I want you to spend the night here.There is a back bed room down the hall. Okay. I have an old tee shirt, and boxers you can where."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh how nice. Your giving me your underwear." She said playfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, I think you would look quite good in my underwear. Hell, you'd look good with nothing on to be honest."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was right. Your a big pervert."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Theresa stood angrily outside of Fox's loft, debating wether or not she should knock. He had made her feel like a fool. After all she loved when two men paid attention to her, and no one was going to take Fox's attention away from her. She didn't even know why she cared what he thought, after all she did have Ethan. She knocked and she knocked hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goddamit Fox. Open the door." She bellowed out, not caring who heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fox heard Theresa, hoping that Kay was still asleep. He didn't want Theresa to know the girl was here. He looked down the hall and saw she was still asleep. Sleepily he stummbled over to the door, all while glancing back at the digital clock on his night stand. It read 4 am. What in the hell was she doing here. He opened the door half way, his frame blocking the rest of the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
  
A cold wind blew inside, making him shiver slightly. "Whats wrong?"he asked sleepily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
A/n: If I don't stop then your not going to want more. So i have to leave off right there. Please remember to review. Reviews are what drive me to write, and update, keep that in mind please. 


	5. Thersa's Fury

Perfect Match  
  
Theresa's Fury  
  
Kay stood listening to Fox's argument with Theresa. They were loud enough to wake the dead, and when she'd heard Theresa's voice, yellin, she'd just had to get up and see what she wanted with Fox. Of course she knew Fox liked Theresa after hearing his story earlier but she didn't understand why Theresa had came over. Unless Theresa and him had something going.She could feel some of the cold air rushing back her way, as Fox shut the door, and let her in.  
  
"Okay, Fox"Theresa said more calmly. "Where is the little slut?"  
  
'Slut'Kay thought. "Look whos talkin.'  
  
Defending Kay, "Theresa, shes not a slut. We haven't even slept together."  
  
"Ah. So whoever she is shes playin little miss virgin. Well I can just tell you now, I will not sit back and watch this girl hurt you. So where is she?"  
  
"Theresa, why in the hell are you over here at this time of morning?"he avoided her question.  
  
"Fox, I just didn't understand why you blew off the dinner without even calling to cancel. I'll just bet that little floosie is just trying to get her hooks into you for your money." Theresa said.  
  
'Floosie. I cannot believe she thinks I'm after Fox for his money. Shes the one who's always been ready to snatch the Crane fortune any way she could get it.' Kay huffed wanting to tear Theresa's hair out. 'What a bitch.'  
  
"Look Theresa, no one is using anyone for money. Now I get that your upsett. Really I do, but you should go home to your son, and Ethan."  
  
"But-"he cut her off.  
  
"I know you mean well but this girl. Shes a really good person and I promise I'll make up for the dinner some day." Fox ushered he out of the loft.  
Theresa stood out in the cold. Fox had pratically done, all but kicked her out. She promised a silent vow, that she would destroy whatever relationship he had with this grl. But first she needed to find out who she was, and the minute she did, she'd get Fox back.  
"Common out"Fox called to Kay. "I know your not a sleep."  
"Are you mad?"Kay bit her bottom lip as she came forward. She looked really sexy in an oversized tee- shirt and boxers.  
"About what?"he asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist.  
"Fox, I thought that we agreed that we'd be friends"she said as he nuzzled her neck.  
"So this isn't what friends do?"  
"No, and thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For standing up for me. That puts you on my list of few people I can trust." She giggled as he nipped her earlope gently.  
  
"And how do you plan to reward me?"he asked softly looking into her eyes.  
"Fox, I'm not having sex with you"Kay stated firmly.  
"Okay"he back off raising his hand in defense. "But would you come and lay with me."  
"What?"Kay asked, shocked.  
"All you have to do is lay there. I thought about you all night. What it would feel like to have you there beside me. You were right Kay, no one wants to be lonely."  
"Fine, but I have to catch the bus on campus in a while, ok."  
"Yes. But I wanna see you afterwards."  
"We'll discuss it later. Common." She took his hand and led him towards his bed.  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Note: Well I know I took a while. Slow wth updating I know. Chapter six might be up by Sunday. depends on my mood....for turning on the computer since its halfway written. Thanks you for all the reviews. theyre great!!! Please keep reviewing its what drives me to write more, and update...even if I'm a lil late. Later chaps...* 


	6. A Blushing Kay

Perfect Match  
A Blushing Kay  
Simone Russell watched Kay under her dark dusty lashes. There was something really unusual going on with her best friend. She didn't know if it was the mischevious glint back in her eyes, or the rosy cheek thing going on. She really didn't know, but for whatever the reason Simone liked Kay in this shape. Not the brooding young woman whom had been sulking around on campus for almost a year.  
  
"So whats been going on with you"Simone sipped her chocolate latte and watched frantically as Kay tried to cover up her blushing.  
"What are you talking about?"Kay asked, blushing feriously.  
"Well a week ago, you dissapeared off campus to meet someone. Yesterday someone sent you a pink bunny. Today, well who knows whats bound to pop up. So spill." simone demanded.  
"Okay, but you can't tell anyone."  
"Cross my heart"Simone smiled.  
"Okay well at Miguel and Charity's wedding reception-"Simone cut her off.  
"Kay what did you do?"  
"Nothin. I met someone, unless thats a crime."  
"No. Kay thats great!"Simone squealed getting glances from people around in the cafe.  
"I know"Kay said dreamily. "But were only friends."  
"Friends do not make you smile the way your smiling now"Simone pointed this out. "So whats his name?"  
"I don't think I should tell you. Pasides you'll end up meeting him sooner or later."  
"I had better"Simone finished up her latte a few minutes later and then they headed out to go shopping.  
Grace Bennet, mother to Jessica, and Kay, worked silently in the kitchen. She was busily fixing her famous tomato soup cakes. While she stood there in the silence, she was wondering about a few things. Such as her daughter, and why she hadn't called, she did care about Kay. Even if everyone didn't think she did. She loved Kay dearly, but she just didn't understand all the scheming Kay had done to get Miguel. She had always told her children that if things were meant to be, then they would be.  
  
Sam, her husband came in through the back door. He looked at her, silently, as only a husband could look at a wife. With so much love in his eyes. He carefully slid up behind her, smiling, and planted a kiss on her hair. "Hi"he whispered, as she coutinued what she was doin. Afterwards she acknowledged her prescence by kissing him fully on the lips. "Hi yourself." They were always like this when no one was around to see. No one could stop true love, not Ivy, not David.  
"Have you talked to Kay lately?"Grace asked siting down at the kitchen table with her husband while he took out some of the bills that needed to be paid.  
"No, but I think she said she was coming to dinner tonight. You never know."  
"Well I do hope she comes. Tonight Charity, and Miguel come home. I just want to have a cozy family dinner."  
  
Sam eyed his wife. "Honey, Kay, Charity, and Miguel at the same table. Chaos is to be ensured."  
"Maybe not. Maybe Kay is over Miguel."  
"Thats a lot of maybes"Sam told his wife. "But then again you never know. I'll get Jess to drive over to the campus. Maybe Kay will come home." At that moment Jessica walked into the room to find her parents talking about, who, Kay. What was so special about Kay these days? Was she plotting something, like bringing evil back to Harmony?  
  
Jessica went into the cupboard to grab a glass. "Honey, could you do us a favor?"Grace asked.  
"Sure." Jessica fished around in the refridgerator for the juice when she found it she poped back up going over to her glass. "What is it?"  
"We want you to go over to the university, and ask Kay to come to dinner."  
She almost choked on her juice. "Why can't you call her."  
Sam stood up. "Jess we don't want to ruin it y the phone. And she might not want to come."  
"Fine, but Dad, you know charity and miguel are coming home tonight from their honeymoon. This would be the perfect way to ruin the after glow.."Jessica warned.  
Charity Lopez Fitzgerald stood in the restroom of the airport. First starring at her diamond, then herslef. She kept letting her new name roll of her tongue. Loving the way it sound. She was estatic. She was way past that. There wasn't even a word for how happy she was. Then there was Miguel. He was her husband,a word foiegn to her. God how she loved that man. She loved everything about him, and she'd be damned if she let her cousin have him. She smiled at that, then outloud to know one"Mrs.Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald." She picked up her bag and walked out into the airport.  
--------------------  
  
;)I updated. whew 2 stories. Yay! so pourd of me. Well review, because i tend to update faster. should update again soon. 


	7. The Invite

Perfect Match  
The Invite  
Kay sat on her bed reading her history book. She decided it was full of interesting history stuff. But of course her mind wasn't really up to reading. She kept thinking about Fox Crane, and his irresistable eyes. She just got this vibe off of him, that screamed "You want me!" But of course she was trying to keep this specifically a platonic relationship. They were both getting something out of this really. She was getting somebody that understood her, and he had someone to be just a friend with. To fill the lonliness with. Kay glanced at the pink bunny at the bottom of the bed. He was thoughtful. After the whole Miguel, and the baby fiasco, she never thought anyone pasides, her dad, and uncle, would ever really care about her again.  
  
Her door opened and Jessica peeked her head around the corner. "Hi Kay."  
  
She nodded ignoring her little sister.  
  
"Kay mom wants you to come over for dinner. You haven't been home in a while."  
  
Kay nodded again flipping through the book.  
  
"She really wants you to come, but I told her tonight was Charity, and Miguel were coming home."Jessica leaned against the door frame, her keys jingled slightly in her hand.  
  
Kay decided to play a trick on her sister. "Really. Miguel and Charity are coming home?" She climbed off the bed. "I just have to see him, after all he was the father of my baby." She went over to her closet and began going through some clothes when she finally pulled out a short red dress with thin straps. She looked at herself in the closet door mirror.  
  
"Kay what are you planning to do? Miguel is a married man"Jessica stormed over grabbing the dress out of Kay's hands.  
  
"Get a grip Jessica, and hold on tight. I'm so over Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald it isn't funny. I was over him the day I lost my baby."  
  
"So you were doing that just to taunt me"Jessica sighed.  
  
"Real observant of you. I guess I could come to dinner, maybe my friend would like to come to."  
  
"Well call them"Jessica smiled slightly at th light in Kay's eyes when she mentioned her friend.  
Fox sat reading over some files that Julian had sent over to him. They were about Crane industries. He was so tired of working. Day and night. He barely had time ot catch a decent meal. He also hadn't had time to see Kay, although he frequently thought about her. His cell phone rang on the cherry wood desk table. He read the cover, and saw it was Kay, and answered.  
  
"Hey beautiful" although he couldn't see it he knew she was blushing.  
  
"Stop it." she laughed. "I just called to ask if you would like to join me and my family for dinner."  
  
"Whoa, thats a big step."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Meeting the family. Are you sure I'm the kind of man you should be bringing home to meet your dad."  
  
"Of course"Kay glanced at Jessica thinking her sister was going to be totally cyked when she met Fox.  
  
"Well where do you live?"Fox felt weird asking her that since he had never been to her actual home.  
  
She gave him directions, and told him to hurry up.  
Theresa rumaged through Fox's room at the Crane mansion.Of course she wasn't being nosy for the fun of it. No it was for Fox's bet intrest, and hers. "Damn it, I know its around here some where"she frowned. She pulled open his last dresserdraw, picked over some of his clothes, and found what she was lookin for. His little black book. "Score one for me." She shut the draw, fixed a few misplaced things, and left the room as if she had never been inside.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
A/n: Well i have updated. I need to get on to writn chapter 8 but unfortunately i 'm pretty tired so not tonight. Please review, it motivates me to write more chapter. 


	8. Phone Call

Special Note: I have wanted to update really badly but the friken thing keeps strippin my spacing. I have email fanfiction but they haven't replied or done anything. I would like ot know if anyone else has tried to update and this has been happening or they know how to fix it. Lemme know either by review or email!!! please this is urgent or vitial to this story and others. Please let me know ASAP! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Perfect Match  
  
Phone Call  
  
Miguel and Charity stepped into a warm cozy atmosphere. They were greeted with hugs, and hand shakes. Charity just couldn't stop smiling, that is until she saw Kay in the background. Everyone stopped at seeing her stand there. She had a look on her face, that was undescribable but it turned in a smile. "Welcome home guys"she said as warmly as she could muster. She couldn't feel to bitter towards them. They only wanted happiness and Miguel was now married to her cousin.  
  
Charity stood back watching Kay when everything had wineded down. "Still the same cruel calculating little bitch, aren't ya"she muttured under her breath. Miguel who sat on the couch beside her, thought she said something.  
"Somethin wrong Char?"he asked lovingly to his wife.  
  
"No everythings perfect"she returned the smile as her gaze flew back to Kay who was leaning against the window waiting, for someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fox pulled his baby blue Benz into the Bennet's driveway. He had hurried home to get out of his work suit and put on something more comfortable, which had ended up being a black shirt, and a pair of khaki pants. He reached over in the empty passsenger seat to grab a bottle of wine, then got up making his way to the porch. He took a deep breath then went to knock, but Kay opened the door before he got a chance to knock.  
"Hey"she smiled, her eyes glittering with this excitement. At that moment Fox wished like hell that they were more than just friends, because he wanted to kiss the stuffing out of her.  
  
"Hey"he said back as she grabbed him by the hand and lead him inside to meet everyone.  
  
"Nervous?"she smiled.  
  
"Very" came his voice, and he had never been afraid of anything in his life.  
  
Kay then tured to her family after shutting the door. "Everyone"they looked up. "This is Fox."  
  
Sam Bennet had never felt so shocked in his life. Never His heart jumped into his throught. He didn't like the Cranes, especially this one. He was a little to cocky. As Sam struggled to find words to greet the man Kay had brought home, Grace saved them. "Hello Fox." She stepped over to them. "Its nice to meet you."  
  
"Its nice to meet you to Ms.Bennet. Kay has told me so much about you. All of you." Kay nugged him in the ribs playfully. He looked down and smiled.  
  
"Well thats funny, Fox"Sam said. "Because she never mentioned a damn thing to me."  
  
"Daddy"Kay said warningly.  
  
"No, Kay its okay. Your father's right, but I'm sure my reputation preceeds me in his eyes"Fox met Sam's eyes. He saw anger, Lots of anger.  
  
"Well now that the introductions are over"Grace smiled warmly, "how about we put this in the fridge." Grace led the way with the wine to the kitchen. Kay and Fox stayed behind for a second.  
  
"Your father hates me"he said looking down on her.  
  
"Does it matter how my father feels about you. No. So don't worry about it. All that matters is that you came, and they know I'm no longer keeping you a secret. Pasides tommorow you have to meet Simone. Shes dying to meet you."  
  
"Really'he leaned down. "Glad someone is."  
  
"Yeah really." Kay leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
*  
  
Charity peeked around the corner. "Your going to ruin each other." She smiled.  
  
*  
  
Theresa dialed the number from Fox's black book in. She reconized it as an international number to Spain. The name beside the number was a woman's. Elizabeth Winsor. Someone picked up.  
  
"Hello"came the english voice.  
  
"Hi......I'm Theresa Crane...................."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
a/n: Oh another cliffie but it is updated. So I bet your wondering when i'm gonna update again. Who knows, but hopefully it'll be soon. Thnak you for the many many review. Remember to keep reviewing because reviews fuel my passion to write. I also have to say that you guys are the best fans in the world. I luvs yas!!!!! 


	9. A Scheme, An Interview

Perfect Match  
  
A Scheme, An Interview *  
  
"Mrs.Crane"the woman said. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want? Well a lot of things, but right now I'll settle on getting you to come to America."  
  
The young woman hesitated for a moment. "I cannot afford to come to America."  
  
"You do know what the Cranes are capable of."  
  
"Well no, Mrs.Crane, but-"  
  
"No buts. I will pay for you trip here to Harmony. Pasides I think there is a certain someone who will want you here."  
  
"You are speaking of Nicholas, I presume."  
  
"Yes'Theresa said, smiling, as Ethan came in the room climbing on the bed. He began to trail kisses down her back causing her to inhale deeply. "The one and only."  
  
"So when should I be expected to come?"the girl asked not believing the woman on the other end.  
  
"I'll........contact you"Theresa said slamming the phone down quickly. Turning to Ethan, she kissed him.  
  
"Hey"he said afterwards. "Who was that?"  
  
"Oh no one to worry about"she said smiling then going in for the kill.  
  
*  
  
Kay sat at the table after the dinner. Her father had gone to work, and Miguel and Charity were upstairs doing god knows what. Keeping that in mind she shuddered slightly. She had eyed Miguel and Charity all night. They were all over each other. Like a couple so much in love. She still loved Miguel. He would never be out of her system completely. She glanced at Fox who was drinking some of her mother's coffee. Didn't the boy know that the woman could burn water. As Grace talked while doing dishes, with her back turned, Fox made faces. Kay smiled then whispered. "Told you so."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?"Jessica walked into the kitchen after leaving two hours earlier.  
  
Kay mouthed "Mom's coffee", and the girls shared a laugh. It felt so good to do that with her sister. Suddenly she started to wonder how she and Jessica had grown apart, how she had let a simple crush turn into an obsession.  
  
"So are you going in for the interview tommorow?"Jessica asked. No one knew about this sudden interview but her.  
  
"What interview?"both Grace and Fox asked.  
  
"Thanks Jessica. Now we can all be disappointed if I don't get the job."  
  
"Well"Fox smiled slowly, making Kay wish her mother and sister weren't around.  
  
"Its an interview for Beauté. Amour. Sexe."Kay smiled slowly.  
  
"The magazine?"Grace smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna be an intern there hopefully"Kay bit her bottom lip appealing to Fox. She knew she got to him especially when she did that.  
  
"Kay this is great. I'm so happy for you!"Grace exclaimed in motherly fashion.  
  
'I know."  
  
"Kay why didn't you come to me. You know the Cranes own the company." Fox asked confused.  
  
"I wanna be independent."  
  
"Oh, I get it. So you'll be working for my branch." He smiled sedeuctively. If Grace Bennet knew the impure thoughts he was having about her daughter she'd beat him ot high heaven and back with a broom.  
  
"Yeah, but that is if I get the job."  
  
"But you will get the job."  
  
"Yeah if I'm qualified enough in my field sure. Fox. I don't want you pulling strings just because were friends."  
  
"But your not only my friend Kay. Your the only girl that I consider a friend." He smiled. "Mrs. Bennet the coffee was great, but its getting late. I do have an early meeting tommorow."  
  
Jessica whispered in Kay's ear. "He has the hots for you."  
  
"No he doesn't"Kay whispered back through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fox, you'll have to visit us again"Grace smiled.  
  
"Mom I guess I'd better catch a ride with Fox"Kay said also standing.  
  
"Okay"Grace said as she and Jessica walked them to the door. "Honey, I'd like it if you visited more."  
  
"I guess. But only if Fox is invited."  
  
"Of course. Bye Kay." Kay hugged both mother and sister promising ot visit again soon, then left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
A/n: Omg!!!! 'm updating, aren't you proud of me. I hope so because I did this for you. I'll give you a hint as to when I'm usually gonna update. When my story gets pushed to the second page, expect an update. Please review, it fuels the updates. 


	10. Blame It On The Deer

Perfect Match  
  
Blame It On The Deer  
  
*  
  
As they were driving along the road that led back into Harmony, Kay looked out the window. Her thoughts were on Miguel. Seeing him so happy with Charity was just to much for her to handle, but she had to. Fox gripped the sternwheel lightly as he looked over at Kay.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts"he smiled as she looked towards him.  
  
"Just thinking"she sighed running her hands through her hair which had grown back since she cut it.  
  
"About what?"Fox asked.  
  
"My life."  
  
"Wow! Look at the detail added to that." Fox smirked lightly.  
  
"Okay fine!"she rolled her eyes. "See I was thinkin about Miguel and Charity. I mean they look so happy. I was thinkin that maybe I deserve some of that happiness."  
  
"With Miguel?"Fox asked slightly unintrested in the topic. He'd seen Miguel eyeing Kay. He'd wanted to rip the man's eyeballs form their sockets.  
  
"Well no. Just with someone who I love, and who loves me back."  
  
"Maybe Kay, that person isn't as far as you think"he smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Simone is always telling me that Mr.Right is just around the corner." Kay shook her head at the complete idiotousy in that.  
  
He smiled shyly keeping his eyes off the road. He didn't know exactly if he was in love with Kay Bennet but he knew that he'd never felt anything like this before. Not with Theresa or any other woman he'd known. Suddenly a dear walked right out in front of them, Fox who was smiling at Kay didn't see it until she screamed.  
  
"FOX WATCH OUT!"Kay screamed causing him to look in front of them just in time. He hit the brakes in a screeching halt causing the car to slow down in a jerk. The deer blinded in the head lights walked slowly across the road. An expression of fear was across Kay's features.  
  
"Oh my god, Kay are you okay?"he asked shakenly. Realising that he was gripping the sternwheel to tightly he let go and reached over to touch her face. She turned to him.  
  
Shakenly her voice came out,"Scary. Very scary. What were you thinking about Nicholas Foxworthy Crane!"  
  
He ran his hand through his hair. "Ah..........you actually. Thinking of ways to make you happy."  
  
She reached over and kissed him hard. "Not the best way to get my attention Fox. But it works."  
  
"Can't we blame this on the deer"he smiled. He liked her kiss and was hoping for another one.  
  
"Yeah. This time."she said straightining her seat belt. "I'm really tired."  
  
"I know, so spend the night at my place."  
  
"I have an interview in the mornin and I don't have clothes at your place."  
  
"See ah, well you sorta do"he cringed figuring she was either squeal with delight or with anger. He really hated when Kay got to happy about something or mad because the girl had a set of pipes on her.  
  
"Really?"she asked, not squealing. Instead her voice was sweet and soft.  
  
"Yeah, see I wanted you to be comfortable at my place. I mean I want you to be there a lot of the time, and spend the night." He smiled as he pulled the Benz into the lot where his place was. They made there way up to his loft and Kay was embraced by the warmness.  
  
"Ya know a few candles and I'd sware a woman lived here"she joked pounching him in the arm softly.  
  
"Really. Well maybe we should by a few, could use a woman's touch"he slid is arms around her waist.  
  
"Fox."  
  
He was busy kissing her neck at the time. "Yeah."  
  
"How can we countinue to be friends if we keep kissing, or touching each other like this? Jessica already thinks........"she trailed off and he stopped kissing her going to sit on the couch suddenly not so turned on.  
  
"She thinks what, Kay?"Fox asked rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
"That you have the hots for me"she smiled going into the kitchen. Fox just sat there on the couch not even bothering to reply to that.  
  
Am I that obvious? I have to work on my skills. Man, what skills? Usually all I have to do is smile and wink, and we'd hit the sack like that. What is it with Kay Bennet? I'm even buying her clothes. He shook his head sadly, he was feelin somethin deep for her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Author's Note: I updated although i think i got pushed to the other page. Never mind me lol, you guys are great, thanks for reviewing. You know the drill. The next chapter hopefully will consist of more Simone, Kay, Charity, Theresa, and Eathan and Fox. Ya know to livin things up again. Its gotten way to ah.......sappy. Not that sap is bad. okay more mindless babbling. 


	11. A Possible Bright Side

Perfect Match  
  
A Possible Bright Side  
  
Fox had left Kay in his apartment that morning since he had to go to work earlier than her. After waking up she decided to go through the fabulous clothes he'd brought her which also consisted of a formal short black dress, that had a matching coat.  
  
"He knows how to pick for me"she smiled. "But I don't have any shoes do I?"she dropped down on her knees to look under the bed.  
  
*  
  
Simone summoned up her courage to face Chad and Whitney as she saw them sitting in the Book Cafe. She only had a few minutes before she was suppose to go to the magazine, because she two had an interview. She walked trying to avoid the couple. They were like Visa's being everywhere she wanted to be. She reached the counter and gave her usual order of a chocolate latte. "Thanks"she told the cashier and sipped on her coffee. At that moment she saw Kay walk into the book store,Miguel come in the direction of Kay, and Whitney walking towards her.  
  
"Tell me this bad day is going to be avoided. Please Jesus let it be avoidable"she whispered. Whitney tapped her lightley on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey"her sister said softly.  
  
Simone tried but failed to muster a smile. "Whitney, nice to see you."  
  
"Thanks I guess. So I was wonderin about something"her sister countinued to smile her soft smile.  
  
"Yeah, make it quick though, me and Kay are going to interviews at the magazine"Simone sipped her coffee.  
  
*  
  
Charity had never felt so outraged in her intire life. Miguel had talked about Kay all night, and when they were having sex, he'd even called her Kay. 'Life's a bitch until you meet Kay'she thought as she made her way up to the magazine. She didn't have an interview but she did have a reason for going to the magazine.  
  
Everyone knew that Fox and Theresa were the ones running the magazine, and she knew that she was beautiful so she decided to go in for a modeling job she'd heard about from a friend. This way she could keep an eye on Kay and Fox Crane. She wanted to know just how close the two were.  
  
*  
  
Kay stood near the entrance of the Cafe. Miguel was in front of her talking although she didn't hear many of his words. She had a far away look on her face. 'What happened to the times when his words were all she could hear?'she thought.  
  
"Kay I just want you to know that I still care for you. I don't want to see you hurt." Miguel sighed wondering was she listening.  
  
"Great." She murmured.  
  
"Fox is a womanizing jerk, and hes using you Kay. I just hope your not to blind to see it." He sighed again before kissing her cheek and walking away.  
  
Kay who'd caught his last words, touched her cheek where his lips had been. 'Girl what is up with you today. Daydreamin about a certain blond haired blued guy isn't going to help you if your late.' she thought. "What am I thinkin about? Fox runs the dang magazine." She then looked in front of her to see Simone and Whitney. She knew her best friend had not been dealing with Whitney and Chad's sudden marriage. She walked over and Simone's eyes were just screaming, "Rescue me."  
  
"Simone we've gotta go. My taxi isn't going to wait forever ya know."  
  
"Oh sorry Kay"Simone slipped past Whitney. "C'ya sis. I've really gotta go."  
  
"Simone"Whitney called out causing her sister to turn around and look. "Think about it will ya."  
  
"Ah okay sure"Simone turned around totally disgusted by the very idea of doing something nice for her no so innocent sister.  
  
The two friends got into the taxi next to each other. Simone rubbed her temple and sighed. Kay looked at her.  
  
"Headache?"she asked her friend.  
  
"The worst kind?"Simone sighed.  
  
"Look at the brightside." Kay suggested.  
  
"Which would be? Trust me, Kay, there is never a bright side to a day of mine that starts off with me running into my sister and her new husband." Simone laided her headback against the taxi seat.  
  
"Simone, we are so going to nail these jobs, and we are going to get out of this town,because it driving us both crazy." Kay looked out the window. Simone listened to her friend and agreed.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: See how I can livin things up in just one chapter without focusing to much on the main characters. Hopefully I can fit in the whole thing where Ethan and Fox talk in the next chapter, ya know. So hope you enjoy this.Thank You for the reviews.-Niki 


	12. Prelude To A Meeting

Perfect Match  
  
* Prelude To A Meeting  
  
*  
  
Ethan knocked on the door to Fox's office door which was slightly ajar. Ethan could hear his younger half brother talking on the phone. Fox turned and waved the unknown person in. "I'll get back to you in a while Mr.Fontane. Thank you." Fox hung up sliding off his desk without looking up.  
  
"Hello Fox"Ethan said after a minute or two of patient waiting.  
  
"Dear brother. Come to pay me a visit have you?"Fox grinned slightly picking up a couple of folders that needed Theresa's approval.  
  
"No, not exactly. I came to see Theresa, but I remembered needing to talk to you about someone." Ethan closed the door behind him and walked to the middle of the large office. He knew his brother was not going to like where the conversation was going to go.  
  
"Look, Ethan"Fox stopped smiling. "If this is about me and Theresa working together, I asure you there is nothing going on. Pasides I have other intrest I'd like to persue."  
  
"No its not about Theresa. Its about my sister. While I think she can do better than take care of herself, she doesn't need someone like you to bring her back into her own personal hell. She's already taken a year to find herself."  
  
"Honestly brother. Me and Kay are just friends. Nothing to worry about." Fox smirked.  
  
Ethan turned to leave but looked over his shoulder as his hand twisted the knob. "If you hurt her, I will hurt you back." He walked out.  
  
"Ethan you get everything. The wife, the love. And what do I have? Nothing. But it won't always be that way." Fox smirked as he stared after the door.  
  
*  
  
Charity sat in front of Theresa, watching Miguel's sister with serious intrest. Her and Theresa weren't the best of friends, but she was married to her brother after. Which meant, she could cut her some slack.  
  
"What makes you think your qualified?"Theresa asked as she looked at her sister in law.  
  
"Well"Cahrity's honey voice came out. "I do model for Miguel every once in a while. I just wanted to see if I've got some real potential."  
  
"Well from these photos Miguel took, I'd say you do. Curious to say though. Exactly why do want this job?" Theresa laid the photos on her desk, giving Charity a once over.  
  
"Well, I love my aunt Grace, really I do. But I want me and Miguel to have our own house really soon. I'm just really tired of livng off of my family for four years." Charity swept her lenghty blonde hair back. "Plus Miguel deserves only the best."  
  
"Yes I agree. Although there are a million blond bombshells out there. There is only one that is married to my 'younger' brtoher. So,"she stood up and walked around the desk. Charity rose to. "You have the job. But if you screw up, please note i will not hesitate to fire you."  
  
They shook hands to seal the deal.  
  
*  
  
Kay walked out of the design department and headed down the stairs to wait for Simone's interview to be over. She clutched her portfolio closely and sighed. She had landed this job, and with only a few more weeks till her last year of college it was great. She was glad that the profession she wanted only required the one year program at Harmony University. Of course it was an expensive year, but hey, with the money she'd be making here she'd pay of the debts within two years. She countinued to walk down the stairs and bumped directly into Fox.  
  
"Hey beautiful"he smiled.  
  
"Fox"she said warningly as she blushed.  
  
"I was coming to get you. Today is that great day I get to meet your friend. So I'm taking you out for lunch."  
  
"No. If Theresa finds out about us, she'll make sure I don't have a job here"Kay looked up into his blue eyes, then looked away.  
  
"Hey, I help run this magazine to, and I say that you and your friend are taking a break. And that is final"he lifted her chin up to him and gently kissed her.  
  
Simone couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Kay had been hiding a gorgous hunk, but she didn't know it was a Crane. "Katherine Bennet! How dare you keep him a secret?"Simone screeched interrupting the two.  
  
Kay was blushing furiously. "Well see me and Fox are really good friends. I just needed a good time to tell you." She explained.  
  
"Really?"Simone wasn't buying it. The two looked a little to close to be friends. "Well maybe if we go to lunch, I might start believing some of it. Plus I got my job, time to celebrate."  
  
"See Kay. I knew she'd love the idea of lunch"Fox smiled at Simone's comment.  
  
"Fine. We can go to lunch. Sometimes I think I'm babysitting kids"Kay sighed under her breath and followed the two down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Ethan kissed Theresa smoothly on the lips, then sat down on her desk. "Surprized?"ethan asked his beautiful wife.  
  
"Very"she smiled looking into the eyes of the man she loved more than her life. "So what are you doing here any way?" Theresa turned off her computer monitor to give Ethan her full attention.  
  
"I came to tell you that I'm going away for a little while"he frowned slightly at the thought of being away from her for more than three seconds.  
  
"How come?"Theresa took his hand in hers.  
  
"Allistair. He wants me to accompany him to England n a buisness trip." Ethan chuckled at the idea of the man he once called grandfather. It had been like a bad habit he couldn't quit, but he was now gettin the hang of it.  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"Maybe in a week. But I don't leave until early tommorow."  
  
"Then thats great, because I want you home for dinner. Cook is making something great"Theresa smiled. "But ya know how dinner can get cold when were deeply invovled in something." She quirked her eyebrows.  
  
"Guess I'll be home early. But I also stopped by to invite you for lunch,that is if your not busy"Ethan smiled at his wife the seductress.  
  
"Nope. I'm all yours."  
  
The two drove over to the bookcafe where three others were dinning.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you all for reviewing. You guys give me the inspiration. I want all of you Therox fans to know that this is strictly Kay and Fox, but Thresea is there. She is a character whos going to turn Kay and Fox's lives upside down. I hope you guy's will read and countinue to review. Some bad news guys. I will not be updating for two weeks because I want to work on other things. The next chapter is being worked on. So if you guys can wait at least a week then I'll see about getting it up. Thanks-niki 


	13. Finally They Meet

Finally They Meet  
  
*  
  
Simone smiled at Kay as Fox excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he was out of earshot she raised her eyebrows. "Kay hes hot, girl. And hes into you."  
  
"Guess what else?"Kay smiled.  
  
What?"  
  
"My mom absolutely adores him. Dad on the other hand hates him, but my mom is really cool with us being friends""Kay giggled.  
  
"Thats really great.Only down side to the gorgeous hunk is that he's friends with Whitney and Chad"Simone practicaly all but growled.  
  
"Down girl"Kay giggled agian. "So what was that about this morning?"  
  
"Oh God, do we really need to bring on that headache again?"Simone frowned at Kay then finally caved. "Okay fine. It was about me house sitting for them. Just for a three days while Chad goes away on thi buissness trip with Ethan and Allistair Crane. Hey maybe Fox knows something about it."  
  
"Well obviously you didn't give he an okay on that. Simone I know what hatred for the other woman feels like. But once they get married its absolutely the end of trying to get them apart. I swear, and you wish all the hurt and pain would just be theirs. But it won't. Just let it go."  
  
Simone sighed leaning her head back against the booth seat.  
  
*  
  
Theresa enter the cafe with Ethan right on her heels. She was giggling about something funny that he'd mentioned, but she imediately spotted Fox at a table with two women. Both familiar. They found a booth, then Theresa excused herself walking over to see he co-partner.  
  
"Hello, Fox, fancy meeting you hear"she smiled smally.  
  
"Theresa, you out of the office. Can't believe it"Fox smiled very aware of how uncomfortable Kay was feeling right now.  
  
"Oh and who do we have here?"thersa turned her attention on the two women.  
  
"Hi"Kay and Simone said in unison.  
  
"So your the girl Fox has been hiding Kay"Theresa's smile tightened.  
  
"What?"Kay asked shocked.  
  
"Oh a little bird told me. I've known for at least a month now." Theresa then leaned down and whispered in Kay's ear. "He's great in bed, isn't he?"  
  
Shock was written all of her face. "That is none of you buisness, pasides don't you have my brother to entertain in that area."  
  
Thresea stood up. "Well I've had both. But this isn't the topic of my day. Fox I'll see you back at the office, hopefully. "Oh and by the way, next time you want to take interns out of the office, let me know first. Good day." She walked off.  
  
"Well she wasn't as mad as I thought she'd be"Fox smiled trying to save himself.  
  
"She knew for at least a month"Simone looked at Kay.  
  
"Hey I didn't tell her"Kay held up her hands in defense. "Lets get out of here, my appatite just suddenly dissapeared."  
  
The three got up and left.  
  
*  
  
Charity sat in the chair as the photographer instructed. She was wearing a new dress thought cost a least two thousand dollars. She was so thankful that Theresagave her this job. right now she was taking some practice shot with a stinky perfume. She was trying to withstand the overwhelming smell, and succeeded.  
  
"That'll be all Charity"Warren the photographer waved her off and another girl, Kara Winsett came on.  
  
Charity walked off the set. Right now she was in the mod for something sweet. She decided to head over to the cafe.  
  
*  
  
A/n: This is about to get very Theroxy, but you know this story is all about how fox and Kay over come obstacles ot be together. So I'm thinking that while the husband is away the two can play. Tee Hee Hee!!!! Don't be mad Foxay fans. Please countiue to review. 


	14. A Saturday Night

Perfect Match 14  
  
A Saturday Night  
  
Kay sat alone in Fox's place on a Saturday. He'd just gotten this call and had told her it was important. He left and said he'd be back in a few. She turned on the tv and some old horror flick was on. The house was eerily quiet and she began to drift off to sleep. Trying to think of the last time she'd actually spent a Saturday night in.  
  
She began to dream, and in it Fox was there, and so was Miguel and everyone she knew. They were all there and she was laying in a hospital bed. The wierdest thing was her parents were looking really happy. Happier than they had been in a long time.  
  
"What'd I do right this time?"she asked as everyone countinued to look at her in a funny way.  
  
"You are the most wonderful woman in the world"Fox said stepping close and kissing her forhead.  
  
"Why am I the most wonderful woman in the world?"she asked really confused as to why she was laying in this hospital bed, and people were praising her.  
  
"Because"Fox smiled, "You gave birth to our son Nicholas jr." The blue eyed man kissed her on the forehead again, very pleased with Kay.  
  
"I think I love you"Kay said as tears began to weld up in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was saying those words again so soon after she had loved Miguel for so long.  
  
"I love you to"Fox repeated those words to her. In her sleep Kay rolled over and snuggled into the warmth of the couch. Dreaming of a life with Fox Crane as her husband.  
  
*  
  
Fox walked into cottage. It was completely dark except for the lit candles illuminating the place. He had a sly smile placed on his face. "Theresa"he called out softly peering into some of the untouched darkness. "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here"she appeared in front of him, clad in lingere she'd bought form Victoria Secret. They had been doing this for about a month now. Ever since Ethan had left the country, turned out his visit was going to be for a month, and that month was almost up. That had to make the best of it. "Been waiting?"  
  
She walked to wards him. He placed his hands on her hips then deipped to capture her lips. "I've missed you to."  
  
"So how is Miss Kay Bennet?"Theresa aked. She loved to get under Fox's skin about the younger girl who actually thought she had a shot with Fox.  
  
"This is our time together. Leave Kay out of this'Fox demaned in a tone that he used lightly with her, and began to nibble on her earlopes. But Theresa wouldn't let it go. She loved to remind Fox of how Kay was a constant thorn in their plans for sleeping together.  
  
"Fox she probable believes that you love her"Theresa stopped his attentions on her ear and made him look into her dark eyes. "But I know you love me."  
  
"Theresa I do, but Kay is also my friend. Plus we are always trying to stay stictly friends. Nothing will ever evolve of us. Were just friends." Fox said silkly, trying to reassure the woman he loved.  
  
"Good. Because we both know your were born to hurt her." Theresa smiled darkly. They had a disscussion about Kay everytime he came over, everytime they were about to be together. Some times with his blodd pumping on high, he'd wanna scream out Kay's name instead of Theresa's, but always always caught himself.  
  
Theresa just couldn't picture Fox with anyone except herself, for the moment that was. They moved into the bedroom of what use to be Sheridan's cottage until she moved out with Antonio.  
  
*  
  
Simone Russell sat restless in her dorm room. She was sick of secluding herself from the outside world. She wanted to go out, expirience the world, maybe even find someone to use the 'L' word on. She had believed for so long that love didn't exist until she'd met Chad, and he'd opened her eyes, falsely, but he'd opened them up.  
  
"Thats it",Simone hopped up from the chair. Her room mate Patty had graduated almost a month ago, leaving her more closet space. She opened up the step in closet and tried to find something sexy, but not to revealing. She decided on the red thin strapped top, and a pair of vintage looking jeans. She laid the items on the bed then went over to the phone, quickly dailing in Fox's number.  
  
In the middle of her dream Kay awoke. She reached for the phone. "Fox's place, Kay speaking." Her voice had a hint of sleep in it.  
  
"Were you alseep?"Simone asked as she crashed on her bed.  
  
"Yeah. It was a nice dream to." Kay yawned throwing her head back against the couch.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up but I got this totally crazy idea...........wanna hear it?"Simone laughed as she rolled onto her stomach with ease.  
  
Kay was now standing ready for something to do. "Sure why not?"  
  
*  
  
Fox kissed the woman's dark hair then shook her gently awake. "Going to take a shower, get up, were going out."  
  
She stirred the mummbled. "Why?"  
  
"Because all we do is hide this affair. If were going to lie, couldn't we at least just pretend to be friends out in public." He reached for his boxers which were entangled in some of her lingere.  
  
"Okay, hurry, I wanna take a shower too." She felt him get off the bed, a few seconds later she got up to find something to wear.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Author's Note:  
  
I updated. Yeah, i hope you Foxay fans won't hate me, but I got a feeling that Fox's lil secret just may come out. Thank you for all the great reviews and I'm going to get working on the next chapters now, because I plan on updating again in about three days. Give yall somethin to look forward to. Also I was thinking of working on a new Passions fic that is Foxay but I don't know where it'll head. So if yall think its a good idea let me know. 


	15. And Then She Was Gone

Perfect Match 15  
  
And Then She Was Gone  
  
Kay leaned against the bar as she order her drink, coke. She was still underage and couldn't drink. The bartender slid her the drink then went on to serving other customers. She saw that Simone had gotten them a seat and she made her way across to her. They use to hang out here a lot until college had started up. She had spent many a moments day dreaming of how Miguel would kiss her here. She smirked at the thought of him. She definetly didn't feel that way about him anymore. All she ever thought about these days was Fox Crane and how he absolutely drove her crazy. He had recently asked her to move in with him and she had accepted. But she didn't want to get to comfortable.  
  
She sat down next to Simone. "So, this was a good idea."  
  
Simone nodded looking around. It seemed like yesterday to her that they had been these bratty teenagers who were dealing with the world in different ways. Then Kay had gotten pregnant and it had forced them to grow up. To see the world for what it was. A cruel hard place to live in, if you wanted to see it that way. The only thing that hadn't changed within the past year was Kay and Simone's friendship. If anything it had grown stronger. "Definetly better than staying at home."  
  
"There are a lot of cute guys here tonight"smiled Kay who was checking out the opposite sex.  
  
"Kay we both know that your not lookin to hard at any of these guys"Simone laughed.  
  
*  
  
She had on a black dress that fit the curves of her body. She leaned into Fox,knowing that no one here knew who they were. Theresa loved being in public, being able to be this close. But for her this was just an affair. Nothing to attach herself to permanetly. Oh no, Fox was just there and she liked him, but he wasn't her husband. As they moved to the music she glanced at her hand and wonders if maybe things were different, would she still be enclosed in Fox's embrace. Sighing softly the song ends and they go to sit down. To enjoy each others company, before he has to go back to Kay.  
  
*  
  
Simone rechecked her lipstick in her compact mirror. She happened to glance behind her and see Fox and his sister in law kissing in a booth a little ways back. Calmly she placed the compact right back in her mirrior, then turned to Kay.  
  
"How do you feel about Fox? I mean really feel?"Simone asked as Kay sipped on the Coke, almost making her spew it all over the place.  
  
"Well I guess you could say I'm getting attached, possible possessive. And maybe I even have the symptoms." Kay looked at Simone like she was wrapped in a straight jacket. "Why?"  
  
"How possessive is possessive?"Simone avoided Kay's question for the moment.  
  
"Well me seeing him with another girl would make me want ot beat them to death, but hey look at him. Who wouldn't get possssive?"Kay shrugged then asked again. "Why?"  
  
This time Simone answered. "He's here with theresa and they were um............." She trailed off unsure of how to say it.  
  
"Simone what?"  
  
"They were kissing?"Simone bit her bottom lip as she saw her friend's face fall.  
  
"I think i should get out of here and go to the apartment"Kay quickly recovered. She would not let this turn into a nightmare like it had with Miguel. "Lets go out the back way." They left without being seen by the couple.  
  
*  
  
Fox opened the door to his cozy apartment to a sight he thought he would never see. Kay sitting on the couch, bags packed, and an angry look on her face. He immediately knew that she knew and this was going to be the longest night of his life.  
  
"So"he tried to smile. "Whats all this?"  
  
"Oh all this stuff"Kay pointed to her three suitcases, "these are all of my clothes. I'm moving out."  
  
"This time of night?"Fox asked. Kay looked at clock on the wall.  
  
"Correction, Mr. Nicholas Foxworthy Crane, its five a.m." Kay stood up. She reached into her back pocket to retrieve the house key. "Thanks for everything. But I refuse to stay here with a liar."  
  
"Kay what are you talking about?"he was trying to see if she knew the truth thinking she couldn't possible know, avoiding taking the key.  
  
"Fox, please don't play with me. I have been a lying, decitful bitch so I know most of the tricks in the book. If you were going to play with me, the least you could have done was say hey,I'm bangin Theresa to." When he didn't take the key she flung it to the floor.  
  
He shook his head as she picked up one suit case attempting to sit it outside of the door, but he grabbed her wrist and she dropped the suitcase. "What I do with Theresa is none of your buisness."  
  
"Your right, Fox its completely none of my buisness. As far as I'm concerned you can screw her until the cows come home, or Ethan for that matter. I want nothing to do with you or her. In fact I'm quitting the magazine." Now that shocked him because he made sure Kay was making great money there. She'd be a fool to turn down that sort of cash.  
  
"What?"he asked gripping her arm tighter.  
  
"You heard me I'm quitting"her temper was flaring up. She hadn't lost control of it yet but she was ready to. "Someone has offered me a better job in Paris in about a month. They are paying me quite a lot of money for me to come there."  
  
"So thats it. The money. I can more than double whatever this person is paying you"Fox leaned in closely. She use to die to be that close to him.  
  
"No see Fox you think you can buy people. Its not about money. Its about starting new. Becoming independent. And thats what I'm going to do. I'm going to start over in Paris and leave this little life in Harmony here to rot." Kay tried to shake his grip alose but he wouldn't let go. "Pleae let go."  
  
"No not until you explain to me why your so upset about me being with Theresa"he said in a demanding tone, that made it sound like he was talking to one of the Crane servants.  
  
"I don't owe you anything at all"she took her free hand and pounded into his chest. "No let go damn it!"  
  
Fox grabbed her hands and slammed her against the door. "I think your jealous of Theresa. Say that you are and I will leave her alone. I'll be with you. Thats what you want, right?" He then leaned down and kissed her, gently. He had always been the type to never take time to be gentle. It was always about being with different women, to be a player. But with Kay, it was different. She didn't care about his money, she cared about him. He stopped kissing her and leaned against her forehead. "Tell me what you want Kay, and I'll give it to you."  
  
"I want you to leave me alone. Forget about me, because thas exactly what I'm going to do about you"Kay whispered as he let go of her. "Stay away from me Fox, and I hope you and Theresa will be very happy together." She picked up the rest of her suitcases and she left. He watched from the window as she got into a cab and rode away.  
  
"But that just it"he whispered to the emptiness. "I don't know how to be happy." Kay was gone, and that lonliness that he hadn't felt in months, was creeping back over him. Pulling him in, drowning him.  
  
*  
  
Author's Note: I want you to know that this fic is about to jump forward in time about two weeks. This one and the last took place a month in the future and the next chapter is the 2wks one. Okay I just confused myself. You guys are really great!!!!  
  
Please countinue to review. It motivates me to write. Chapter 16 coming soon! :) oh and i want oyu to know Charity is not evil. I'll explain in chapter 17 or so. 


	16. The Porposal

Perfect Match 16  
  
The Purposal  
  
Kay sat on her couch eating ice cream. Savoring the flavor, while watching tv. She had just gotten her things from the magazine. She'd also talked to her mom about a shopping trip with Jessica, and Charity the next day. She'd protested then , but eventually her mom had dragged her into it.  
  
She had been out of Fox's place for at least two weeks, and he had been leaving so many messages on her voice mail, and email that she was tempted to cancel each account. It was funny how Miguel had been so right about it, how Fox would end up hurting her. The only thing he hadn't saw was that his sister would be part of the equation. She wanted to stop thinking about Fox and how she'd left things so bad,but it was hard. Simone had even threatened to kill him, if she wanted. She'd only smiled and said "no."  
  
Her new apartment was plain. White, no wall paper. Just a few photos in frames hanging on the wall. It felt good to be out on her own. Today when she had went to get all her things from the magazine, Fox had been waiting for her. His words kept ringing in her head. "Are you sure?" It wasn't so much as if he was asking her did she still want her job, more along the lines of 'are you sure you don't love me?' And at this point Kay couldn't help but be mad at him. He had lied ot her instead of telling her the truth.  
  
When she'd walked out of the magazine leaving him there it was like something had been released in her.Like this pint up sigh was released, was finally released. She sat the clear glass bowl down on the floor was about to sip on her coke when a knock came on her door. She bounded over to the door, thinking it was probable Simone ready to decorate.  
  
She flung the door open. Her smile faded as soon as she saw Fox. His eyes looked really blood shot. "Fox what are you doing here?"  
  
He walked past her when she didn't invite him in and sat down on her couch. "Nice place." His reaction was slow.  
  
"Yeah. Amazing what independece can bring." Kay smirked. She was not going to make this easy for him. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I need a really big, gigantic favor,"Fox looked into Kay's eyes. Two weeks without her had been misery. He couldn't sleep,and alcohol was his next best friend.  
  
Kay was fiddling with the end of her tank top. She wanted to help Fox, she really did but being pulled back into his world, his life was so tempting, so inviting. Thats what scared her the most. She looked up into his eyes. The blue eyes of a man who use to be so cold, and cruel, were now sad and lonely. She had to say yes, to save Fox one last time. "Okay what?"  
  
He smiled slowly, the first smile in days. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Kay just stood there not knowing what in the hell to do. She wanted to say yes, oh God did she want to say yes. Suddenly she felt really light headed and the next thing she knew it all went black. In front of his eyes, Kay fell to the floor with a thump! He rushed to her side trying to wake her up.  
  
"Jesus I hope I didn't kill her"he said still trying to wake her up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Oh a cliffie. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the most awesomest peeps ever. Is that even a word. Well even so it describes you guys. Countinue to review and all because it helps to motivate me. I have already finished chap17. I'm just doing a little editing and probable a lil rewritting nothing major.  
  
Thanks so much guys!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Thinking It Over

Perfect Match 17  
  
Thinking It Over  
  
Fox sat by Kay's beside and held her hand. He had never made a woman faint before. Not ever in his entire life had this happened, then again he had never asked a woman to marry him. Sure he knew that he'd only known Kay for seven months but that didn't matter because he felt closer to her than anyone he'd ever met in his entire life.  
  
Simone walked into the hospital room and saw Fox holding Kay's hand. She touched his shoulder to alert him of his prescense. He looked up. "Hey."  
  
"What happened?'Simone asked looking at Kay then back to him.  
  
"She fainted"he explained. "And has a mild concussion, or at least thats what your mom said."  
  
"How'd she faint"Simone sat down in a chair across from the two.  
  
Fox sighed, releasing Kay's hand. "I asked her to marry me. If I'd known the stress she was under lately I never would have asked."  
  
Simone eyes widened at the suddeness of Fox's words. "Fox you asked Kay ot marry you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you care about her? How she feels inside? Because if you don't then asking her to marry you is wrong." Simone sighed as she saw Fox rub his hands through his hair. He then stood up.  
  
"Simone I do care about Kay. I really do." Fox moved towards the door. "If she wakes up before I get back, tell her I'm getting some coffee." He wandered outside, and for a second he thought about why he was really doing this.  
  
*  
  
Kay sat up, her head aching. She felt like a giant rock had crashed into her. She opened her eyes and felt like she was going to puke.  
  
"Kay"Simone came over. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You tell me. What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?'Simone frowned figuring that if someone asked you to marry them you'd remember it.  
  
"Just that I was at home, and Fox stopped by. Oh...................and he asked me to marry him. Then it went black." Kay looked at Simone.  
  
"So now that you remember, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Hes my friend. What am i suppose to do."  
  
"Say no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there is a motive behind this, I know it. Kay, I don't wanna see you get hurt again. Maybe Miguel was right. Fox can't be trusted." Simone folded her arms looking at Kay with sympathy.  
  
"I will never let another man hurt me like Miguel hurt me. Never."  
  
"Well then don't let Fox be another Miguel. Kay I think your expecting to much from Fox expecting that maybe hes just a little in love with you. Maybe." Simone sighed.  
  
*  
  
Fox starred at his coffee, as if expecting to see his future with Kay appearing. Would she say yes? So many questions he wanted answers to. He was a Crane. He always knew what was expected of him. His father had taught him a few things in life. A few things which he lived by. One, its okay to want things, because no matter what, money can buy it. Two, its okay to want women, because they too can be bought. Three, its okay to toy with women's hearts, because you don't have to care about them. Four,once you fall in love with a woman, make sure its actual love. And five love doesn't exist. So he lived his whole life by those five rules. And they worked.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into magnificant green eyes. Ones he hadn't seen in over a year.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. OmG I can't believe I am on chapter 17. I never imagined that this story would have as many reviews as it does, thanks so much. You guys are really great. I couldn't imagine having a great fan base for this story than it already does.  
  
I am sorry that not everyone likes this fic, and to those who don't, I'm sorry. I can't fix the world for you. I don't remember stating that Therox fics are gay, I just think they are over done. But if I did say it I'm sorry. I respect my fellow writers, so i don't appreciate people reviewing and telling me they don't like my fic, and criticize my pairings. So thanks everyone who does like the fic and reviews.  
  
----Thanks----Niki---- 


	18. Wedding Plans

Perfect Match 18  
  
Wedding Plans  
  
Kay paced around the hospital room. Fox hadn't came back and Simone was sitting there waiting with her. She felt so nervous about this, and she had never been nervous about anything in her entire life. Finally he showed up, and he looked about as nervous as she was.  
  
"Your awake'he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, guess I couldn't believe what you asked of me. I still can't."Kay smiled shyly.  
  
"But I am totally serious about this Kay. I want to marry you."  
  
She smiled. "Fox why so suddenly do you want to marry me? We always said that we'd never get involved."  
  
He ran his hand through his hair. "Easy question. I have never felt the way I feel about you, with anyone. I don't ever want that feeling to go away."  
  
Kay nodded her head. "Thats a good enough answer for me. My answer Fox, is yes. I will marry you."  
  
That was the answer Fox wanted to hear. "Good." He slipped his hand into his back pocket. "Because I think this ring is non-refundable." He pulled out a gorgeous teardrop diamond engagement ring. "Its traditional for you to have one of these."He slipped the ring on her hand then kissed it.  
  
"Its beautiful"tears of happiness were forming in her eyes. "So when should we set a date." She swiped at the tears.  
  
"Today actually. I wanna marry you today." Fox said hopng she wouldn't see the holes in his plans.  
  
"Wow, this is going so fast. I guess, i could find something to wear today. But what about my family and friends?'she asked looking into his blue eyes.  
  
"We can always have another wedding, but i have finally got the nerve to ask you now.........but of course its whatever you want"Fox had to give into his fiancee. Soon to be his bride.  
  
"Today is fine. Father Lonigan can marry us. Simone can be our witness and I have the perfect dress at home. And we'll tell my parents whenever." Kay shrugged. Did he know how happy he was making her?  
  
"Okay, then its settled, we'll meet at one o'clock at the Harmony Catherdral and we'll be married,"Fox smiled hs plan was working quite well, and by one o'clock Kay Bennet, would become Mrs.Fox Crane.  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you in a while." He left saying bye to Simone on his way out. She had watched the whole thing unfold and Kay was buying every bit of Fox's effection.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing, Kay. I really hope you do." Simone said as Kay turned her back to admire her ring.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: thanks for all the great reviews. I'm working on the other chapters and they should be up soon. Very!!! Soon!! 


	19. Vows

Perfect Match 19  
  
Vows  
  
Simone sat on Kay's bed. They had argued on the way back to Kay's apartment. Simone deeply sighed once more as Kay went into the closet to find the dress.  
  
"I just don't want you to make a huge mistake. I understand that you care, deeply, for Fox. But don't let him, this sudden spur of the moment thing, cloud your judgement, Kay."  
  
Kay countinued to rumage around in the closet. She hadn't put up all of her clothes but like there was a need to now. She was going to be moving in with her husband to be. She found what she was looking for. A strappless white dress that zipped up in the back. She pulled it off the hanger.  
  
"Simone. Please, can't you just be happy for me. Please. I know its sudden and you don't trust Fox, but sometimes trust is all you have. And I completely trust Fox." Kay sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Okay, but I just don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"I know."  
  
*  
  
Fox poured himself a drink and he felt hands touch his shoulder. He turned and looked into those green eyes he'd met at the hospital.  
  
"Nick. I'm surprized you came here."She said backing away from him.  
  
"Yeah, i can't see why though, I did live here." He glanced around the Crane Mansion, and sipped on the expensive lemon vodka.  
  
Shyly she smiled. "Do you want to see him, Fox?"  
  
"The child, you mean."  
  
"Of course"her english accent stood out in his mind from so many other women's.  
  
"Liz, why are you here?"  
  
"Nick, lets not start this, again"Liz ran her hand through her hair. In many ways she resembled Beth.  
  
"I want to know simply why your here. Why you were at the hospital. Why do you show up two days before I come into my trust fund"Fox finished off the vodka. "No what? I don't want to know." He walked off, he had a wedding to get to.  
  
*  
  
As Kay walked down the isle, she looked ahead to see Fox. Her future, and it was waiting for her. He was waiting for her. She took a deep breath and proceeded to step up on the platform, next to Fox.  
  
Fox smiled at Kay. She looked so beautiful with her white strappless dress on. Her saw that her beauque had been sent to her and the white roses fit with her dress. Everything about this day seemed to fit. And to Fox, not a lot of things fit in life.  
  
"Well"said Father Lonigan. "The two people in life who I never thought would fall in love, are here to be wed." He smiled as he said this. "Do you have a witness?"  
  
"Yes, Father. Simone is our witness." Simone stood behind Kay. She raised her eyebrows at Fox, and he turned his attention on Kay.  
  
"Okay. Then we shall proceed." Father Lonigan nodded. "Our Father, the Lord God, has seen fit that you two be wed. He has sent you two to each other because you need each other for the same reason. Love. It will guide your hearts and keep you safe. Rings will be the symbol of your undying devotion, and love for each other. Fox has told me that he wishes to speak form his heart, rather than say traditonal vows. At this moment in time, Fox will speak."  
  
Fox took two silver rings from his pocket, and handed one to her. His band, and he held onto hers. Smiling he began to speak. "You are the only girl who has ever made me laugh. Made me feel the way I do. For me it was always about different women. But you, you were different because my money didn't matter. My name didn't matter. So with this ring I pledge my life to you. For richer or poorer, till death do us part." He slipped diamond onto her finger right beside the engagement ring.  
  
Tears began to slip down Kay's face. "Father, I want to speak from my heart also."  
  
"Go ahead"he told Kay in a gentle voice, sensing how over powering this could be for her.  
  
"Okay." Kay began wiping at the tears."You came into my life and made me feel again. I thought that I'd never have the chance to be happy. You made me believe in love again. The scariest thing of all was that your eyes always showed me the truth, they showed me your soul. So with this ring I pledge my soul,heart, my life to you. In sickeness and in health, till death do us part, I shall honor you." She put the single silver band on his finger. Their hands joined, Father Lonigan pronouced them husband and wife.  
  
"You may kiss your bride"he smiled although he could not see them, but he could feel their happiness.  
  
Fox swooped down and captured her lips. In a very passionate lip lock, he almost forgot he was in church. So when he did realize it, he broke the kiss. "Mrs. Fox Crane." He tested the name. "My wife."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Oh my god, I did it. I pulled of what I think is the wedding of the century. As you can see Elizabeth Winsor has made her appearance. For what? Well that sorta ties into why Fox wanted to marry Kay so quickly. Who knows what going to happen next.  
  
Ashes: Calm down. Fox has motive, and if you pay attention you'll see Kay isn't as dumb as I'm making her out to be. 


	20. Why You Married MeI

Perfect Match 20  
  
--  
  
Why You Married Me I  
  
--  
  
"So I was thinking that maybe we should tell our families"Kay sat beside Fox on the couch one week later.  
  
"My family already knows"he said as he countinued to look over some files Julian had sent over. He had been ignoring Kay for hours trying to get this done.  
  
"Oh, well my family doesn't know. Especially since I haven't seen them lately. I broke off the shopping trip to stay with you and move back in." Kay looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, vanilla ice cream is delicious"he nodded to show he was paying attention.  
  
"Fox!" Kay cried out with annoyance. "You could at least stay on the same topic."  
  
He rubbed his temple and sat the papers on the coffee table as Kay stormed off. He knew he should pay more attention to her but things had been rocky at Crane Industries lately and he just wanted to finish looking over things first. He didn't want it to be his fault that they lost money for no reason. "Kay!" he called out. "Kay come back here!"  
  
He found her in the bathroom running water for a bath. "Whats up with you Kay?" he asked leaning casually aainst the sink.  
  
"Nothing is up with me." She masked her face feeling secretly hurt. She just didn't want him to know that she'd stumbled across his little secret.  
  
"Kay you have been mad at me for two days now. So please tell me whats wrong." He watched as she reached over to turn off the water.  
  
"I told you nothing is wrong. I'm just tired is all."  
  
"Maybe after I help to settle things at Crane Industries, I can take you on vacation. Our honeymoon actually." Fox came up from behind her and hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Fox you told me after the wedding you would never lie to me again, right?"Kay leaned into him.  
  
"Yeah"he wonedered where this was going.  
  
"Fox I want to know why you married me. But what really got me, is who in the hell is Elizabeth Winsor?"Kay turned out of his embrace. She looked into his eyes. They had gotten really distant lately. She had seen Julian Crane's eyes once. They were dead looking. Fox's still held life, she was going to make sure that he still had a heart even if he pretended he didn't.  
  
"Kay, I married you because I love."  
  
She laughed at that. She actually laughed, and he looked stunned. "No, Fox. I love you, but you never loved me. Miguel. Simone. They were all right about you hurting me, so please don't pretend to love me. I just thought that if I accepted you for what you were, and married you, it would change you. But it didn't."  
  
He jerked her by her wrist and slammed her against the wall. "Don't tell me how I feel inside Katherine. I have tried to not lose my patience with you. I love you, that is what i feel for you. Love." The name sounded foriegn coming from him.  
  
She rolled her eyes thinking this was the second time he'd slammed her against a wall. "What do you know about love, Fox. You never had that."She smiled.  
  
"I know enough, enough to know that with Theresa it was all about having something I couldn't get. But with you, your my wife. I married you because I love you."  
  
She smiled again. "Your hurting me, Fox. Let go.You have that meeting you need to get to."  
  
He leaned down, feeling her breathing speed up. It always did this when he was about to kiss her. She looked into his eyes. They hadn't even slept together yet which was uncommon since they were married. Life flickered in his eyes, and Kay noticed something behind that. Fear. It had always been there, it was just she could never find out what that was. His lips touched hers and the kiss began to grow deeper,then he pulled away from her.  
  
"I have never loved anyone the way I love you. My father told me once that love did not truly exist. Up until now, I believed him. I'll see you when I get back in a while." He left her undressing, mad.  
  
She began to scream after him. "I hate you!!!!! I utterly hate you for making me feel this way!!!!" Eventually she got into the still hot water and bathe.  
  
*  
  
Fox sat in the office meeting. julian was directly in fornt of him, Allistair was sitting at the head of the long table. And Alec Redman was in front of everyone showing the statistic for diamond mines in Africa. This had absolutely nothing ot do with his branch in the family buissness which was the magazine, the piers, or Crane Industries stationed in England. His cell phone began to vibrate and he excused himself to answer it figuring it was Kay calling to argue some more.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Nick, this is Liz. I'm at the hospital."  
  
Alarmed, "Whats wrong."  
  
"Its the baby."  
  
*  
  
She watched the water drain out of the tub and she pulled on a black pair of stretch hip hugers, and black turtleneck zip up sweater, and beneath it a white tube top. She went into their bed room that they were now sharing and found the stationary with moon and stars for a back ground, she had planned on writing a letter.  
  
She began to write and the words just flowed onto the paper.  
  
Fox,  
  
We have so many things in common, but I have found myself married to someone who I don't really know. I can't blame you for marrying me, because i'm the one that said yes when you asked me to marry you. Maybe that was my mistake. I have made so many mistakes in my past and i just think that this was suppose to be the answer to my problems. But of course it can't be. I want you to be the man I can love, and who'll love me back. When you fall asleep at night, i wonder are you dreaming about someone else.  
  
Again we have so many things in common that its almost funny. We both loved trying to get things we wanted but couldn't have. Perhaps thats also a problem for me, thinking could get you to love me. I think that when I walk out this door tonight I'll be wondering when you'll get this. You can reach me on my cell phone, but this is something that needed to be said.  
  
Fox I didn't even know you and I married you. That was another rash disicion I made that I should have thought through. Miguel, and Simone both pointed out to me that you'd end up hurting me. Although you haven't physically, its mentally. But i've hurt you to, by giving you a heart. I know you always thought you didn't have one. But you did and now your vunerable to love. Who knows maybe we'll go on that honeymoon, or maybe get an anulement or something. But we both played apart in finding each other. Just think that if it hadn't been for Miguel, Charity, Ethan, and Theresa we may never have found each other. I like to think that we can still be friends after this. I just hope that you get things settled with Elizabeth Winsor or whoever and we'll be able to talk. I know that when i walk out this door tonight I'll be wondering if you care. I'm sorry for loving you. Good night Fox.  
  
Your wife, Kay  
  
She folded the letter and put it on his pillow. She sat for ten minutes looking at it, deciding if she should go out and party with Simone, Charity, and Miguel. She grabbbed the letter and through it in the trash on her way out of the house. She was going to drive her new wedding present, a purplish black looking Benz.  
  
-- Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Okay I love all you guys because you guys make me look TALENTED. Lol!!!! Yeah you guys know you rock. You can IM me on AIM because I like stay on all the time. I love talking about anything......Passions, Justin Hartely, anything. Go to my bio page to get all that info. Thanks again guys, -Niki 


	21. Why You Married Me II

Perfect Match 21  
  
-- Why You Married II  
  
--  
  
The music thrummed through the packed club, as Kay made her way through the crowd. She spotted an empty table on the other side of the place and she led them over to it. They all sat down and things seemed pretty akward, as they had in the car.  
  
"Kay, um.....I was wondering if thats what I think it is?"Miguel pointedly asked looking at her left hand.  
  
"Yeah it is. Me and Fox got married a week ago."  
  
"Wow"Charity smiled. "Nice rock."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She smiled back.  
  
"You don't think you rushed this at all?"Miguel asked worried that this would hurt Kay in the most unimaginable way possible.  
  
"Miguel, please don't worry about me. Fox and I are good for each other." She smiled softly and looked at her wedding band. In the back of her mind she wondered did she really believe it. She wondered about the future, hers with Fox, if she was going to spend more time defending it instead of actually having one. She let the thought slip as Simone once again grabbed her attention.  
  
*  
  
Fox stood at the door of the hospital room talking to Elizabeth. She looked like a train wreck. Her short black hair was ruffled and the oversized sweat shirt was hanging loosely on her. He guessed she had lost weight since the baby.  
  
"I didn't know if I should call you."  
  
He nodded. "I'm glad you did. What happened?"  
  
"Dr.Russell said he was just running a fever. But I didn't know. Nick I just didn't wanna be alone." Tears slipped down her face.  
  
He pulled her close and craddled her. "Hey, its okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I know." Her green eyes smiled.  
  
*  
  
Kay eyed Charity and Miguel kissing. Jealousy coursed through her. Not because they were close, but because she was envious of their closeness. She got up. "I'll be right back, guys. I'm gonna make a call."  
  
Simone nodded ot her as she eyed a hottie from across the room. Kay made her way to the restroom and there she pulled out her black and white cell phone. She dialed Fox's number in and sighed as she put it to her ear.  
  
It rang for a few seconds before he answered. "Hello. Fox Crane."  
  
"Fox." He reconized her voice.  
  
"Kay. I'm glad you called." he excused himself from Elizabeth. "I wanted to say sorry about tonight. It was wrong to leave things that way.  
  
" I know. Are you still at the meeting?"she asked leaning against the stone wall. Smiling that he was apologizing since that was what she had planned to do.  
  
"Actually no. I'm at the hospital, but I'm alright."  
  
"What happened?"she became alarmed.  
  
"Kay I think you should come here. I want to explain some things to you."  
  
Surpised,"Okay. I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up wondering, but made her way back into the table to find Simone off in the crowd dancing, Miguel ordering a drink and Charity sitting at the table looking at all the different people. Now that she was modeling things were different. She watched fashion trends on ways to better herself.  
  
"Hey"Kay sat down.  
  
"How was Fox?"Charity figured that was who she was calling.  
  
"Fine. He wants me to come by the hospital. Something he needs to tell me."  
  
"Kay have you told Aunt Grace, and Sam about your marriage to Fox?'Charity asked.  
  
"No. Look Charity don't pry in my buisness please. I'll tell them when I'm ready. Not before."  
  
Charity nodded understandingly. "Kay, Fox is a great person, but his actions are not always the best judgement of his character.  
  
Wondering where this was heading. "I don't understand."  
  
"When I first met him, I sensed great feelings for you. He cares deeply. And since I work with him I sense guilt coming from him." Charity gave her honest opinion of Fox.  
  
"Look we should be going. I have to meet him at the hospital. You grab Simone, and I'll grab Miguel." Kay sighed deeply as she went to drag Miguel off.  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes later Kay entered the hospital with her friends. She found Fox waiting patiently for her. She kissed him softly, and noticed this women standing by his side. She almost looked like Beth Wallace a little bit, except she had green eyes, thinner lips, and a smaller frame.  
  
"Hi"Kay said to the woman, looking confused.  
  
The woman replied in a soft english tone, then Fox spoke. "Kay this is Elizabeth Winsor. The woman you asked about earlier."  
  
"Oh. Okay, if nothing is wrong with you, and she looks quite alright herself, why are you here?"Kay titled her head bitting her lip and looking into Fox's blue eyes.  
  
A beat went by. He was going to tell her about Liz.......................  
  
________________________________Author's Note_________________________________  
  
: I am sorry. I know you all hate me and feel I abandoned the story but i went on vacation and there was no access to a computer, which sucked but I'm back now, although I wanna go back to where I was. I'm gonna cry you guys are the best in the world. Thank you all for reviewing. A million hugs to everyone.!!!!!!!! 


	22. Why You Love Me III

Perfect Match 22  
  
--  
  
Why You Love Me III  
  
--  
  
Fox stood in front of Kay, his wife. He was going to tell her everything. He took a deep breath, inhaling deeply. He started his story telling her how he'd been sent away to boarding school at a young age in England. How at the age of nineteen, Julian and Allistair had decided that it was his birth right to take over Crane Industries stationed there. And how he had met Elizabeth Winsor at an art exhibit.  
  
On his final night in England, before he came back to Harmony, they had slept together, resulting in the birth of their child, Alexander Winsor.  
  
Kay's eyes widened in surprise at this. She felt like crying but she wasn't going to give into those feelings. She felt Miguel's eyes boring into her back, and she'd heard Simone and Charity gasp at the story twice. She looked down at her wedding band. She knew that he had not finished the entire story so she waited until he took another breath.  
  
He rubbed his temple, he could see that his story was hurting her but he had to tell her the truth. Finally he could be free of the guilt he'd been hiding. He countinued on telling her that the only reason they were married was because Julian had made a very large trustfund for him, that he could get on his twenty second birthday, which was coming up in three days. He needed to be married, or to have a child by this time. If he was not married to the mother of this child, the money would go to her. if he was married then it would be in his sole possession. He finished the story saying that he was sorry.  
  
Kay looked into his eyes. "If I said sorry for everything in my life I'd ever done wrong I'd be a better person. You married me because of money."  
  
He looked over at Liz wondering if should have done this. ruined his chances with Kay just ofr the sake of telling the truth; to rid himself of the guilt he was carrying around. "Kay, I love you. Really I do. Those vows I made were the truth."  
  
Miguel stepped up behind Kay and rested his hand on her shoulder. Reassurring her that he was there. That'd he'd always be there, no matter what had happened in the past. "How can you say you care about Kay? She just gave you her life, she married you. Don't you think you should have told her the truth a while back? Ah, say before you got married?"  
  
Fox wanted to break Miguel's hand, that rested on her shoulder. She was his wife,this was their buisness. "Listen Miguel, Kay and I should settle this at home, and frankly this is none of your buisness. But if you want to talk about caring about her, weren't you the one who drove her to run out in front of that car that night her child was killed."  
  
Kay shook her head. "Fox stop it! Just drop it, you have a child,you lied about marrying me. You fed me all that shit about loving me, and that you never knew love because you never recieved it. Well this time I was the fool, for trusting you."  
  
"Look can we talk about this"he asked stepping towards her, wanting badly for her to forgive him. He went to touched her,but she backed away from his touch.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, I'll still live in apartment even with you there, but as far as trusting you, who knows." Kay through a glance towards Liz who had been silent through it all. "He's all yours."  
  
"Kay, please don't walk away from this. From us."Fox ran his hand through his tousled hair weirily. But she countinued on going through the door never looking back.  
  
Liz touched his arm. "Fox, you still have me and baby.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but she's my wife." He walked away from her.  
  
--  
  
Kay rested her head on the pillow. Fox was laying right beside, and he was moving around just as uncomfortably as she was. But they were both careful not to touch each other for fear of another argument.  
  
Fox looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read three thirty a.m., and he decided he was definetly not going to go to work.  
  
"Kay"he said softly. He knew she wasn't alseep. "I really am sorry." He reached over and touched her shoulder gently.  
  
She turned over to look at him. "Yeah you are."  
  
He smiled seeing that she was using sarcasm. "How much do you hate me?" he asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Thats the thing, Fox. As much as I wanna hate you, I hate myself even more, because I love."  
  
"I wanted to tell you about her so bad, Kay. I did. And then when you asked who she was I avoided the question because I was hoping to avoid the truth; which surprise, surprise came out anyway." He rubbed his smooth face, and Kay watched him. She loved to do that when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Were never gonna be perfect, Fox. We make mistakes, we pay for them, and we get over it." Kay laided her hand over his chest, feeling his heart pound beneath it.  
  
Hopefulness in his voice,"Is that your way of telling me that your gonna forgive me."  
  
"I'm considering it. Its just tonight we said some things that we meant. I don't wanna keep getting hurt by the men that I love and care about. Because I've been told love isn't about that." She sighed softly. "So when are we gonna go on our honey moon?"  
  
"Soon I suppose, whenever you want. Wherever you want." He sat up and kissed her shoulder. She had on this pink thin strapped night gown that he'd bought for her from a lingerie store. He loved when she got all sexy, and didn't even mean to. He countinued to trail kisses down her back and then he realized Kay wasn't stopping him like she usually did. He turned her head towards him. "Trust me,"he whispered kissing her.  
  
"Why?"she said on a moan.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
--  
  
Kay and Simone were chatting merrily on the phone with each other the next morning. Kay was smiling inside. Deep down she was smiling and there was like this light was glowing from within her. She finished chatting with her best friend, then turned around to find Fox looking at her with this desire in his eyes. He had on boxers. It was absolutely getting ready to drive Kay insane.  
  
"So chatting about last night, huh?"he asked as she rose from the bay window behind the couch.  
  
"No"she blushed. No man in her life had ever made her blush, until Fox.  
  
"Good, we shouldn't share the sorted details of our sex life with friends and family, its to weird." He kissed her head then moved into the kitchen, pulling on an AE shirt.  
  
"Awwww"Kay smiled.  
  
'What?"he stopped what he was doing.  
  
"I like you with no shirt on"she grinned and moved past him to get the eggs out of fridge.  
  
He just shook his head slightly and went to grab a few plates. "So what did Simone want?"  
  
"Nothing, I called her. Were gonna do some shopping later on today. Do you have to work?"  
  
"No, but why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna be dragged along with my credit cards?"he nuzzling her neck as the eggs cooked slowly.  
  
"Because your really cute, and rich. Oh and your strong....."he cut her off by turning her around and kissing her. It was so heated and passionate they were tempted to recreate last night right in the kitchen.  
  
"So do I really have to go along?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course."  
  
"Why?"he was doing the puppy dog thing.  
  
"Because....."she tried to come up with something. "If you don't.........your definetly not getting any tonight."  
  
"Okay, okay"he held up his hands in defence. "I'll go."  
  
"Good." She turned back to the food. When she did this he left the kitchen she thought he muttered something like "and I'd better get some." But she knew it was probable just her over active imagination going to work.  
  
-  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys, I know you all hate me. I'm slow on updating, sory, I went on vacation. I'm gonna be doing a few things with this story which is one including the other cast memebers instead of only focusing on Kay and Fox. Its been really bored to me with them not as included as they should be. And second, I'm gonna give Jessica a bigger part, well she'll have more things to do any way. You'll see this happening in the following chapters.  
  
Oh and i have ot say thank you, I got over a hundred reviews, which is a big thing for me since i have never recieved that many. So many thanks and keep 'em comin. 


	23. A Long Day

Perfect Match 23  
  
--  
  
A Long Day  
  
--  
  
Kay and Simone were casually trying on clothes while Fox wandered around in the store. He kept asking himself why he was here, and came to the same conclusion every time. He was a sad man, belittled by his wife, whom he loved. He figured after last night, he could deny her nothing.  
  
A woman with a baby in a stroller walked by, and it made Fox wonder about his own child. He had walked out of the hospital, so enraged by Miguel's accuasation about him not loving Kay enough, that the kid was forgotten. Of course it was still on his mind. He wanted to call and check on the baby but he knew that talking to Liz would make things rockier with Kay.  
  
Kay walked up to Fox and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you think?" She asked showing off the white dress that revealed her back and showed little cleavage.  
  
"Beautiful." He wasn't talking about the dress. He brushed her lips lightly making her want more.  
  
"Tease." She smirked softly.  
  
"Me? A tease? Never." He smiled. Kay read his features carefully and saw that his mind was going to be else where, his eyes had a dazed looked to them,and she saw them wandering over to a woman who was playing with her baby. Kay sighed inwardly, knowing it was wrong for her to keep him from his child. To make him chose, when she knew he'd always chose her.  
  
"Call."  
  
He snapped ot attention. "What?"  
  
"Call Liz and talk to her about Alexander." She touched his face gently and walked off, not wanting to hear the conversation about to take place. Fox watched her retreating form and smiled a little inside. Then he dialed Liz's number. She answered and they started talking.  
  
*  
  
Hours later Kay found herself saying bye to Simone, and saying hello to her mother who was standing on her door step when she got home. Fox gave her a warm welcome and asked her in. Kay reluctantly agreed with him.  
  
"So what brings you by, Mrs.Bennet?"Fox asked as he put away groccieries that had also been bought.  
  
"Kay, of course. I heard the most disturbing rumor a few days ago, from Ethan. He seems really taken with the idea, that is probable nothing but absolute gossip." Grace shook her head.  
  
Kay and fox looked at each other for a quick moment. "Mom about what?"  
  
"Well honey, its-"she stopped herself by looking at Kay's ring finger. "Maybe it is true."  
  
"What?"Kay asked again.  
  
"Are you and Fox married,honey, because I always thought I'd see you get married."  
  
Kay and Fox glanced at each other then he came out of the kitchen to sit on the couch with Kay. He figured it was the perfect time to talk this out with his mother in law.  
  
"Ah, yeah mom, me and Fox are married. I know we should have told you, and dad, but he'd hate the idea of me and Fox being married. You know what Dad thinks about the Cranes, and to be perfectly honest I didn't feel I needed to tell you everything." Kay sighed softly.  
  
Grace stood up slowly. "Honey, i'm your mother and i feel that things like this need to be planned, not rushed."  
  
"Mrs.Bennet I can assure you that me and Kay are going to have a wedding ceremony with all our families but your right we rushed it. But we are doing some planning." Fox tried to keep the situation under control.  
  
"Fox don't defend our marriage to my mother. She thinks that Miguel and Charity are the only ones who should be happy in our family." Kay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kay thats unfair. I thought we were past all that, but is this what this marriage is about? Charity and Miguel getting married?'  
  
Kay stood up. "No! Everything I do is not about them. I'm over Miguel. I'm over the fact that my mother doesn't seem to care about my happiness, God mom, even Dad would be the tinest bit happy about me being married. About me actually being happy for once in my entire existance!" She shouted.  
  
Fox stood up after Kay had told her mother what was on her mind. He was glad that he wasn't the one on the other end of her fury today. "Kay calm down. You kow your mother cares about your happiness, your acting like-."  
  
She cut him off. "What? Like a bitch, well Fox I learned form the best."  
  
"I didn't say that, you did, and I was going to say like a bratty child"he looked towards Grace. She looked like she was about to cry, but she turned away.  
  
"Kay, I really just came by to say that tommorow is Sam's birthday, you haven't been by the house in weeks. Honey"she turned back to Kay. "I'd love it if you could make it. And Fox you are all ways welcome at my home." Grace walked to the door and looked back at Kay for a second, then left.  
  
Kay sat on the couch for a minute then looked up at Fox, glaring really hard. He shook his head and walked away with her shouting at him.  
  
"Do you see how she can be! Were going to spend more time defending our relationship then actually having one! She approves of everyone except me!"Kay sat on her haunches looking at him.  
  
Fox said nothing as he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. It had after all been a very long strenous day, with his wife. He knew Grace Bennet loved her children dearly and Kay probable knew that to, some where deep down inside. Sometimes he thought Kay knew it, but just couldn't bring herself to admit that her mother was right, and she was wrong.  
  
--  
  
Author's Note: Don't hate me for the late post. This took a lot out of me, Chapter 24 will be up soon, please countinue to read and review. As said before, Jessica Bennet will be given a bigger part in '24'and the cast memebers will be included more. 


	24. Another Side of Jessica

Perfect Match 24  
  
-  
  
Another Side of Jessica  
  
--  
  
The white dress that Kay had bought yesterday looked really nice on her, but she decided that perhaps she'd look better in just some jeans, and a Yankee tee shirt. She smiled at her reflection of the mirror that hung in the bathroom. Fox had been dressed for an hour already but she had to hatch everything out in her mind, figure out how things might go today.  
  
Would things go bad? Would Sam be mad about his daughter being married? How would he feel about Fox as his son in law? Would he be happy? Of course there was the ever-pending thought about if he would like her present. She'd had it made the week she'd gotten Fox's credit card to herself.  
  
"I'm ready" Kay announced as she made her way into the living room. Fox turned at her voice, and smiled.  
  
"You look-"he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Not very rich" she finished for him. "I know with the Cranes its all about money and looking good, but I don't want to be glamorous all the time." she kissed him on the lips as he stood up.  
  
"You look sexy all the same."  
  
"Thanks, but when your around my dad, lets not be all touchy feely. I'm pretty sure he has a bullet with your name on it." Kay locked the door behind her on their way out.  
  
*  
  
Jessica and Simone began to sit up the table with food and presents for Sam's birthday party. Placing things respectively they began to talk about Kay.  
  
"Do you think Fox really loves her?" asked Jessica nervously.  
  
"I hope so"Simone replied wondering also.  
  
"I know him and Theresa fooled around with each other while Ethan was away, I haven't told anyone, but I'm pretty sure Kay knows." Jessica swept her reddish hair out of her face. "But Theresa needs to tell Ethan before I spill my guts really bad."  
  
"Well here they come now, keep cool" they both glanced towards the door Ethan and Theresa had walked through. The couple walked over to Jessica and Simone to say hi.  
  
"Hey sis' Ethan hugged Jess in a brotherly fashion while Theresa smiled and said hi to both girls. "I'm going to go see if Grace needs any help with anything, Theresa I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay honey" he kissed her forehead and walked briskly away. "So Sam is going to have a really nice party, huh?"  
  
Simone nodded,"Yeah me and Jess have been here all morning working."  
  
"Yeah, where is Sam?" Theresa asked sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.  
  
"He's at the police station. Some crazy lady called saying that her daughter was trying to kill her. Or something." Jessica laughed, trying to keep cool.  
  
Simone's cell phone went off and she left the room. She gave a 'sorry' glance towards Jessica and hurried from the room leaving the two behind. They smiled at each other, and Jessica turned her back to keep her hands busy. She had never really been left alone in a room with Theresa before so the experience was new to her.  
  
"So, when are Kay and Fox getting here?" Theresa asked finally.  
  
"Soon I guess." Jessica rolled her eyes to herself before turning to meet her sister in law's face.  
  
"Oh, well I guess since they're newly weds it might take a while. I still can't believe Fox married her. After all do they really seem like an obvious couple?" Theresa chuckled lightly, and Jessica was getting more and more disgusted with her brother's wife.  
  
"Why would you say that, Theresa? I mean I'm glad that Kay finally found someone that loves her back. Unlike Miguel, and pasides Fox can make her happy. I'm sure he's had countless women after him, but I'm sure they meant nothing to him" Jessica raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Jessica are you insinuating that me and Fox are involved in some way?" Theresa stood up, her heels making her at least a foot taller than Jessica.  
  
"No, but is there something you need to tell Ethan?'  
  
"Of course not. Why?' Theresa felt worried, but looked cool.  
  
"Just wondering, but if you hurt Kay, or Ethan you'll be sorry."  
  
"Little girl I've been playing the game of blackmail a lot longer than you have, so know who your messing with, before you make threats." Theresa smiled down on her.  
  
"But I do know you, Theresa" Jessica glared.  
  
"If your going to make threats, at least have something to back them up with," Theresa smirked.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "I never said I didn't have anything, any way don't you have someone's bed to keep warm."  
  
"You little-"Theresa stopped as the front door opened and Kay's head peered inside. Followed behind her were Whitney, Chad and Fox.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kay greeted, looking form Jessica to Theresa, and back again. What was going on? she wondered.  
  
"Hey, Kay." Jessica came over leaving Theresa to compose herself.  
  
"What was going on in here?" Kay asked.  
  
"Oh, me and Theresa were having a lil chat," Jessica glanced over her shoulder at Theresa who was talking to Whitney, Chad, and Fox.  
  
"About what? She looks pissed off." Kay observed as she sat Sam's present on the table.  
  
"Don't worry about it. "Jessica quirked her eyebrows.  
  
"So where is dad?" Kay wondered as Simone came back into the room.  
  
"He's down at the police station, but he'll be back in a while" Jessica stated.  
  
*  
  
Whitney, and Theresa made their way over to the stairs. Putting distance between them and the other people in the room. Theresa didn't know what she was going to do about Jessica and she needed to talk to someone.  
  
"So what's wrong Theresa?" asked Whitney.  
  
Running her hands through her hair and sighing, she replied." She knows about me and Fox."  
  
"Who? Kay?" Confusion clouded her face as she glanced towards Fox's wife.  
  
"No. Jessica Bennet knows. God, Whitney, if she tells. Things with Ethan are going to go all to hell." Fear pulsed through Theresa.  
  
*  
  
"So......... how did things go with Theresa?"Simone asked as she glanced at the woman who was talking to her sister at the moment. For a second she wondered what they were talking about, but at the same time she didn't care because she hated Whitney, and Chad for that matter.  
  
"Oh, they went great' Jessica smiled deviously.  
  
"She looked pretty pissed when I got here" Kay wondered what Jessica was smiling about.  
  
"Yeah, she looks upset now"Simone made and observation.  
  
- Author's Note: Sorry my computer was in the shop and it was slow on updating things. Thanks for the understanding. You guys are great. 


	25. Grace's Secret

Chapter 25

Grace's Secret

Fox saw Sam come through the door and could feel the other man's venom for him. He understood that. He was his oldest daughter's husband. He hadn't even got to walk her down the isle.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Fox asked slightly afraid of Sam Bennet.

Sam nodded and the two went out onto the porch, both very aware that Kay was taking it all in.

"Well?" Sam asked in a none to polite tone.

"Look, I know how precious your family is to you."

"Your point being?"

"I know that you think that I'm wrong for Kay, not only because I'm a Crane. But I swear to you that I care for Kay more than anything."

"Then why do you feel the need to explain yourself to me?" Sam asked.

"Because you're her father. You love her, and respect her, just as I do. I took your little girl away from you."

"Listen Fox, I will tell you one thing, and just this once. If you ever hurt Kay, cause her to lose her mind like Miguel did, it won't matter what end of the Earth your on, or what you last name is. Because none of it will save you from me. I will kill you." And with that Sam turned and walked away.

Kay watched as Sam came back into the house and wondered suddenly if her husband was alive. To her relief Fox walked back in a few minutes later, and came over to her.

"What did you guys talk about?" she asked.

"We talked about our common interest." He kissed the top of her head.

"Hum…….wanna tell me what he said to make you look nervous."

"Not really."

"Fox………."

"Yes."

She stepped back and looked at him. "You are a really good person to put up with my father's threats."

"I don't think they were empty." He looked over her and saw Grace approaching. "Here comes your mother."

"Oh, God." Kay turned to meet Grace head on. "Hi, mother."

"Kay, thank you for coming." Grace smiled slightly. "And you to Fox."

"Your welcome Mrs. Bennet."

"Well its for Dad."

"Kay……….I miss you so much. I was just wondering………" and finally she broke down. She could no longer hold it in. Everyone stopped and looked, shocked that she was crying, and by now Grace had slumped to the floor.

"Oh God, once again you find away to make this day about you." Kay turned to leave but Fox blocked her path.

"Kay, your mother needs you right now" he said softly.

"What? Fox what about the times I needed her support. Huh? What about when I was pregnant and she suggested that I get an abortion. Oh yes, mother, the truth comes out. You were happy when that car he me……." Sam cut her off.

"You suggested what?" he had just come out of the kitchen in time to hear Kay's words.

A/n: I finally updated and I will countinue to do so. Thanks so much for the support.


End file.
